Ang Mo Kio Police Division
The Ang Mo Kio Police Division (or 'F' Division, Chinese: 宏茂桥警区, Malay: Divisyen Polis Ang Mo Kio, Tamil: ஆங் மோ கியோ பிரிவு தலைமையகம்) is a police division of the Singapore Police Force. With its headquarters at 51 Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9, it has eight Neighbourhood Police Centres and eight Neighbourhood Police Posts under its jurisdiction. Although not the largest in size in terms of area, it handles the most number of residents (exceeding a million) compared to the other divisions, including those living in Ang Mo Kio, Hougang, Punggol, Seletar, Sembawang, Sengkang, Serangoon, and Yishun. Relatively uninhabited areas in Simpang and the Central Catchment Area also come under the jurisdiction of 'F' Division. History 'F' Division was first formed in 1965 with its headquarters in the Paya Lebar Police Station at Upper Paya Lebar Road. Changing demographies and the rapid development of the suburbs resulted in the shifting of the divisional headquarters to its present location in Ang Mo Kio in 1987. When the Toa Payoh Police Division was closed in 1988, 'F' Division took over half its areas of control while Tanglin Police Division took over the rest. Also, when the Geylang Police Division was closed in December 2000, 'F' Division took over 40% of its areas of control, while 50% came under the Bedok Police Division and the remainder went to Central Police Division. Incidents * On 2 December 1973, PC Mohammed Sanusi Bin Siraj, 26, was refueling his police van at the Paya Lebar Police Station when he spotted a police mini-bus rolling down a slope. He tried to stop the vehicle, but was run over instead. He died four hours later in hospital. *PC Mohd Sarwar S/O Mohd Afzal, 36, died in hospital from his injuries sustained in a traffic accident on 4 July 1985 when the patrol car he was driving collided into the back of a taxi in April 1985. *Police national serviceman SC/Cpl Arvin Rangoonathan, 20, was found dead in Yishun North Neighbourhood Police Centre in the morning of 2 July 2005 in the fourth-storey gymnasium. He was found to have shot himself in an attempt to play Russian roulette. * SSgt Noranzor Bin Abdul Latiff, 32, lost control of his police motorbike along Yio Chu Kang Road near the Tamarind Road junction and died from internal chest injuries sustained after being thrown off his vehicle on 9 October 2005. His partner who was riding ahead of him was not involved in the accident. * SSSgt Jansen SM Xavier Santhansamy, an Investigations Officer, was found dead with a gunshot wound to his head at his residence in the morning of 6 February 2006. Establishments *Ang Mo Kio North Neighbourhood Police Centre **Kebun Baru Neighbourhood Police Post *Ang Mo Kio South Neighbourhood Police Centre **Teck Ghee Neighbourhood Police Post *Hougang Neighbourhood Police Centre **Hougang Neighbourhood Police Post **Paya Lebar Neighbourhood Police Post *Punggol Neighbourhood Police Centre *Sembawang Neighbourhood Police Centre *Serangoon Neighbourhood Police Centre **Serangoon Gardens Neighbourhood Police Post **Serangoon North Neighbourhood Police Post *Sengkang Neighbourhood Police Centre *Yishun North Neighbourhood Police Centre **Chong Pang Neighbourhood Police Post *Yishun South Neighbourhood Police Centre **Nee Soon South Neighbourhood Police Post External links *Ang Mo Kio Police Division References Category:Places in Singapore Category:Ang Mo Kio Category:Police divisions in Singapore